Hallsworth's Cinderella
by HannaHilarious
Summary: At Hallsworth Academy, Bella is a quiet & reserved new student. She isnt prepared for the chase that will ensue after she was kissed by ultra-popular Edward Cullen. Will he find out who his princess is, or will Bella remain in the shadows?
1. Preparing for Torture

**Okay, so this is my first story ever – help me? Review, or anything! Here it goes…**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, 'Let me in - let me in!' 'Who are you?' I asked, struggling, meanwhile, to disengage myself. 'MARY ALICE BRANDON NOW LET ME IN!' it replied, shivering._

This was not the right words to the book. Alice was definitely not a part Wuthering Heights.

As I peered out of my book, I realized that my two best friends, Alice & Rose, had just barged into my room and were staring me down.

"So are you coming tonight?"

"Where?" I was totally clueless, but I knew they were planning some sort of adventure where they would put me in a situation I would despise.

"To the biggest party in the world! Bella you have to get out of your book and have some fun! Socialize!" Alice had on her face that meant you were going to give her what she wanted, so I gave in before she started threatening me.

"Fine. Just let me finish this chapter."

"Kay!" She bounced out of the room, and I got back to the book.

I don't know how I got friends so contrasting from me. I was quiet, and they were practically the only ones I have talked to since I arrived in Forks to live with my father. My mom was down in Arizona with my step dad. They were great, but I wanted to give them some space. I didn't want them to worry about me after getting married. But, when I got here, my first day at my new school was not normal. Alice attacked me as soon as I set foot into Hallsworth Academy. She had some feeling we were going to be great friends, and it turned out, the three of us became like sisters.

Rosalie and Alice were both high fashion, into partying and having fun, and usually dressed me up dragged me around to whatever was cool. They would bring me to one of their houses' and have a full on Barbie-Bella makeover. As I finished the chapter, I sighed and set down my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and prepared for the grueling hours to come. I was eventually pulled into Rose's car and was then pushed into the bathroom by Alice to put on a sage green dress for tonight's outing. After putting on the very striking dress, I sat down in front of the vanity in Rose's room. The counter was covered in countless piles of makeup that would be powdered and applied over and over upon my face.

As they began my makeover, my mind drifted off thinking about the party they were describing to me on the way here. This was the party to start off the winter break, and if I missed it I would die, according to Rose. It was being thrown by the popular group of the school, and Rose had been invited, therefore, Alice & I were coming too. I didn't understand why this party was so popular. Something about social status at school.

My mind started drifting on the topic of my new school, Hallsworth. It was a typical high school. After being there for 6 slow months, I found out the "rules" and about what happened socially. There was a cool group. The girls were; the unbearable Lauren Mallory, and her shadow Jessica Stanley. Lauren was on & off dating a moron named Edward Cullen, who was gorgeous, but thought he was better than everyone else. I hated those kinds of people. He had two brothers, an older, buff guy named Emmett, and his younger brother, Jasper, the quieter of the group.

They were the royalty of Hallsworth, or so it seemed. The party they threw every winter was so hard to get an invite for, so you had to be known somewhat, and Rose was exactly that. Rose was beyond beautiful, but sometimes if you did something to her friends, she would kick you into next Tuesday. She was very confident, and everyone listened to her as she was very intimidating.

Alice was along those lines too, in a different way. She was very energetic and somehow always knew what to do. She also had a way of making you do whatever she wanted, no matter how much you hated it, which is how I always end up going shopping or playing Barbie Bella, as was happening right now.

As I came back to reality, I realized that they were almost done. Rose had now moved on to her own make-up, and Alice was finishing my hair. It was curled and was piled on my head in a way that made me look more sophisticated.

They were both stunning, and had made me look somewhat stylish, totally different than my plain face, brown eyes and hair. They rushed me into the car, and after a thirty minute car ride of Alice and Rose singing at the top of their lungs, we arrived at the Cullen house. We pulled into an open spot and started walking towards the beautiful house that was practically bouncing from the loud bass of the music.

As we walked in the doorway I could tell that tonight would be an extremely crazy night.


	2. Only 420 Seconds

**Here is the second chapter… I'm continuing this story! **

**I think this whole story will be Bella's point of view. Maybe if I feel like it will help Edward will be thrown in…**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

I had never ever liked going to parties, as they were always so loud and crazy. This party would most likely be no different. There was no place in the whole house where the music wasn't pounding, or someone wasn't making out. Behind the low lights and party setting the house was beautiful, and was very well decorated. One of the Cullen's parents must be an interior decorator. I turned around to try and find Alice & Rose, but they must have already gone somewhere to do something "fun." I was once again, alone at a party.

I ventured around the house to see if I could find one of my friends or a place to sit that was semi-quiet. Turning into what would usually be the kitchen, I found Alice talking to Jasper Cullen. When she saw me, she pulled me over to Jasper & introduced us.

"Bella, this is Jasper! Jasper this is my best friend Bella!" I looked at Jasper, and he looked like a movie star with his blonde hair and striking looks. He sort of intimidated me, like I was scared at first to talk to him. After listening to Alice tell me about him, in an odd way, I relaxed. It seemed like Alice really liked him, so I was okay. I told her I wanted to find Rose so we went around the house and into the family room, where Rose was talking to Emmett in the corner. She didn't seem to feel like he was to big and bulky, or scary or anything. Maybe it had to do with how confident Rose is. Rose introduced us and suddenly Emmett's face lit up.

"Hey Bells, everybody! I got an idea!" He had obviously come up with a nickname for me, so I went along. Everyone hearing this, gathered around him, as his voice boomed around the house. He described some game called 7 minutes in heaven. Everyone sat in a circle and two people were chosen at random to go in a dark closet and do what ever they wanted for 7 minutes.

"You know what guys, I think I'll pass on this great game." Alice glared at me with a look, then pulling me down into a large circle of people sitting. Emmett was looking proud holding an empty glass bottle in my hand. Everyone looked at him when he set it down in the middle of the circle and spun it. I think this is how they pick the people that go in the closet. Knowing my luck, it would probably be me.

The bottle was taking forever to stop spinning, so I closed my eyes and tried to zone out the music booming around me. I wish I could just be at home finishing my book, or maybe at the bookstore, finding something to immerse myself in for the night.

I was taken out of my tranquility when Alice hit me and screamed my name. I looked up to see everyone staring at me, when I noticed the lid of the bottle was pointing towards me. Emmett came to me and pulled me to stand up and walked me to an empty closet.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Come on Bells! Just have some fun! Its only 7 minutes!" After saying this he promptly closed the door shut, and I was left in darkness. Outside I could hear the music, but it was muted. I tried to enjoy my time alone, so I leaned against the wall and tried not to think. I couldn't help. It was only 7 minutes of 60 seconds. 420 seconds that I would have to be in here with some stranger. I hoped he wouldn't try to make any moves. That would be a little weird.

I suddenly heard everyone screaming outside. Some gross guy must have been chosen to be my partner. I stood back against the wall, when suddenly the door creaked open quickly, someone stepped in, and it closed. I didn't get any brief look at him.

Suddenly my arm was touched and I couldn't help but start counting down the seconds till this was over.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**How was it? I wanted to put this part in it's own chapter. This will be intense. :)**

**Here comes the next part. Review and tell me how this is going? Thanks!**


	3. My Drug

**So yeah, standard disclaimer.**

**Haha, I had a total slow moment for a weekend, sorry.**

**Could not think at all how to start this. Well, here it is!**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Suddenly my arm was touched and I couldn't help but start counting down the seconds till this was over._

I turned to find out the source of the hand, when I looked into to plain darkness. They had closed the door and turned out the lights. Great. So, now I'm stuck in a dark closet with some stranger who probably wants to feel me up. I was about to open my mouth to tell this guy that I had no interest in doing anything when all of the sudden, I felt a hand grab my arm again. I couldn't help but feel an electric shock stun me. In a sudden boost of confidence, I grabbed the guy by both arms, so that I would have been staring him in the eye, had there been light to see. All of the sudden he stepped closer to me and pressed me up against a wall and something hit my foot, maybe a coat.

I had never felt this way in my life. It was like I was on fire. This guy had made me feel things I had never imagined by simply touching my arm.

"Do you want to…" His voice was beautiful. It was like a symphony of music. They way he asked was so kind, unlike most guys, and his voice was so pleading, yet irresistible. I could not ignore him, but I had no experience with guys whatsoever. In 1st grade I had kissed Jeremy just so I could get my crayon back, but that was it. I was about to speak and tell him to go ahead, when my mouth was suddenly occupied. He was kissing me, and I actually liked it.

I finally responded, hoping I was doing it right. It was like he was my drug, I just couldn't get enough of him. I had to keep remembering to breathe, I was getting so distracted by him. Every time I stopped to breathe, he would assault my neck, which would probably result in a mark on my neck, I think their called hickeys, but I couldn't truly bring myself to care about it. All I cared about was getting more of him.

_Him._ I don't even know his name. Now that I think, I don't know anything about him, except that I _need_ him. Then it hit me.

I'm in a closet.

Playing a game.

At a stupid party.

My sudden realization was interrupted by Emmett pulling the door open.

"Guys, times up!" As soon as the door was open wide enough I knew I had to make my dash. I bolted out of the room, not caring to see who _he_ was. I ran as fast as I could in my shoes, I could not trip and embarrass myself further. I hope no one knows it was me. I always look different when I go to a party, Alice and Rose always make me look good, otherwise I look like a plain, normal girl. Alice and Rose were nowhere to be seen, so I just decided to run to Alice's house, it was close enough. I ran as fast I could, eventually taking off the ridiculous shoes so I could get to Alice's. I was no athlete, but I was fit enough that I could get to Alice's without needing to stop.

I stopped in front of the front door. I couldn't walk in the front door, so I walked over to a tree that was close to Alice's bedroom window, which was conveniently wide open. I slowly made my way up the tree, only losing my footing a few times, and managing to rip my dress a little in a few places. I crawled into her room and curled up onto her bed.

As I fell asleep, only one thought was running through my mind at that moment.

_How could I be so stupid?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How was it?**

**Intense, right?**

**Review and help me out? I might need a betareader to help me during moments when my mind runs blank…**

**Review please, ill love you and get out the next chapter sooner!**


	4. Running from My Stranger

**Standard Disclaimer. -- If && When I'm a writer I hope I get as good as her.**

**So, here is this, it's a dreamish thing :)**

**Sorry, I was grounded from the laptop. REALLY SORRY! I got this out in an all-nighter.**

**I do love you, see?**

**I apologize sincerely, and hope that since I made this chapter longerish you'll all forgive me?**

******************

_It seems like a normal day. I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. Different._

_I'm not doing much, just reading, not for any certain purpose. I'm sitting in my bed as usual, wait, actually, scratch that, I'm not. Now, that I think, I'm at Hallsworth? What am I doing here? I can't help but wonder why I'm laying on the hard tiling. Every other light is on, so it must be a weekend. _

_I get up, only to find that I'm standing by my locker. I open it to find everything of mine is gone. Nothing is in here, not even the piece of gum that some disgusting idiot from last year stuck on the top edge. _

_I suddenly have the feeling that I'm being watched. I look up, and see that someone is running towards me from the other end of the science hall. I can't tell who he is, but he has his arm forward, like he's trying to give me something. _

_My mind is screaming for me to run from this stranger, but my heart wants to know more. He seems so familiar. Who is he? _

_Suddenly I find myself running, my mind has obviously taken over. Why can't I just stop? He's gaining on me even though my legs are pushing faster than ever gone. I turn into the freshman hall, the bright yellow seeming so repelling in this light. I realize that I don't want to be here. Why can't I leave? _

_The man is getting closer, screaming for me to stop. My mind is glad that he doesn't know my name, but my heart wishes that he did._

_I can't help but think how it's amazing how I'm not even tripping at all. Usually by now going half this speed, I would have found at least ten spots on the flat surface to fall over. _

_Just as I think this I run straight into a wall. My head is suddenly spinning. I open my eyes to realize I ran into a closet, and suddenly its lights turn off. I try to stand up and open the door, only to see that it has been locked from the outside. I begin to beat on what I think is the door. Maybe my stranger will come let me out. _

_After 5 minutes of constantly beating the door, I finally have the idea to scream for help. _

_As I open my mouth to belt the highest yell I can manage, I come upon the conclusion that my voice is gone. I begin to panic, as I am stuck here until Monday morning, when hopefully someone will come save me. _

_I slowly inch my way towards the floor, hoping I will get comfortable and sleep my way through the night. I feel undeniably cold, as if a cold front had managed its way into my closet prison._

_Suddenly from next to me, my arm is touched and electricity begins to flow, scaring me out of my wits._

I bolt out of the bed, my covers all on the ground. That would probably explain the coldness I felt. It was such a weird dream. It put me on edge. I tried to lay back down and let sleep take me, but it seemed to evade me.

I opened my eyes to see some bright poster of a movie star plastered to a hot pink ceiling.

This was definitely not my room. This would be Alice's room. As I try to recollect how I got here, last night's event rush into my mind.

I went to a party. I kissed some random guy in a closet. I then ran home to Alice's house and fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.

Wow. How could I do something so reckless?

I wonder who the poor guy was. He was an amazing kisser, but from what I know from my expansive kissing expertise of none, I probably slobbered all over his face.

Maybe I could ask Alice or Rose. I think Alice planned it. Poor guy…

What If he knew that it was me? That would be mortifying. No, it would be beyond mortifying.

Excruciatingly embarrassing.

Suddenly I was taken from my thoughts to hear a door opening. I look up and realize that it is Alice and Rose.

"Is she asleep?"

"I don't think so, she was moving and kicking earlier, and mumbling something. She could be." They were whispering about me, obviously they noticed my dream.

"Bella?" Leave it to Alice to try and bother someone who is sleeping.

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"No Alice. I have suddenly decided to have a conversation while I'm asleep." Rose snickered quietly at my quirky response.

"Well since you're so asleep, would you mind telling me what happened at the party?"

Crap. What was I going to tell her? She obviously saw what happened.

"You already can probably guess what happened Alice."

"Yeah, I guess I pretty much know." Wow. I just dodge one huge bullet. I don't think I would be able to tell my account of what happened with about being stained a permanent shade of red.

"Well, Alice, could you do one thing for me?"

"Sure, Bella, what?"

"Will you tell me who was in there with me?"

"Well, Bella…"

******************

**How was it? **

**I'm barely staying awake via spearmint gum.**

**It's working though, im not complaining.**

**Did it come out right?**

**I tried to make it longer, I hope I live up to standards.**

**I know im gonna do mystery boy's point of view. Should it be a different story? Review please?**


End file.
